Grape Fruit
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Kudo and Rikou take on an interesting conversation about grape fruit. Based off of my own experiance. Playful bantering to be expected!


Grape Fruit

Authors Note- This fanfiction was inspired by me eating... grapefruit (who would have guessed!). The thought occured to me that it was rather bitter (much like Rikuo) yet sweet when you douse it in sugar (much like Kazahaya.). Don't ask why I chose such a... random theme. I scare myself sometimes due to writers block. As you can tell, I love to write, and I'm always writing... but when I get writiers block, I still write things... but when I do that... you get strange outcomes... much like this! I hope you enjoy this all the same! Love always to my wonderful friends, who always support me, and my wild and crazy ideas (even if they don't always agree with them!) Love ya all!

Grape Fruit-

Summer... How Kudo loved the season. Though as much as he seemed to like it, Rikuo seemed to hate it... This always bothered Kazahaya because he never understood how someone could hate such warm and sunny weather. Then again, he always pegged Rikuo to be a wintery person. After all, he always had this cold aura about him... It wasn't his place to say anything about that, so he chose, wisely so, to keep quiet and continue on with his work.

Kudo was climbing a latter to stack some creams on the higher shelves when, seemingly, out of nowhere, Kakei appeared holding a large paper bag filled with something or another. Kazahaya turned around so sharply and lost his footing. Clenching his eyes shut, awaiting the damage that was to happen to him, he realised that the pain he was expecting... never came...

Kudo opened his eyes and stared up at Rikuo. "Um... Thanks?" he offered, blushing (and inventing a new shade of the color in the process!) the whole time. Rikuo seemed indifferent of the closeness and gently set the other down, who couldn't seem to meet his gaze...

A creepy smile, that could chill anyone to the inner core, played at Kakei's lips. "I hope I wasn't interupting you two?" he let a moment pass, as both nodded that everything was fine, then continued. "Right well... You were both aware that I had been in Florida to get a... well some things. Eh, anyway I also picked up some fruits. Grape fruit to be more exact, and I was wondering if you boys would like some?" he asked reaching into the bag to pull out two large fruits.

Each of them took it. Each had different thoughts. Kazahaya, oblivious to certain intentions, and Rikuo, trying to figure out what their rather... um... cynical (for lack of a better word) boss, was trying to plot.

Kakei smiled in a bitter sweet smile (much like how a grape fruit tastes, even after being sugar coated!). "Would you boys like to eat them now? If so, you're welcome to take your lunch break a bit early today?" he offered with an underlying tone that said if they didn't, the consequences would be rather dire...

At the tone, both Kudo and Rikuo jumped to their feet obediantly and grabbed their lunches and had a seat in the break room (there might not be one in the series... but cut me some slack!).

Moments passed in silence. It didn't seem to bother Rikuo, but for Kazahaya, it bothered him greatly. To break the silence he began to speak his thoughts.

"Rikuo, why do they call these things grape fruit? They arn't grapes, and they most certainly arn't sweet like a grape is..."

"You're an idiot..." Rikuo commented without much thought.

Kazahaya blinked a moment. "Why do you always call me an idiot? What the hell have I ever done to you?"

"Would you rather I call you as sweet as a grape fruit then?"

"Why would you say that? I AM sweet... but grape fruit isn't! Besides, you're a grape fruit!"

Rikuo tilted his head at the pitiful insult. "Are you calling me bitter?"

"Of course I am! What else would you be?"

"I may be bitter, but you are too! Unless you've been drown in sweet and sticky sugar..." Rikuo concluded with that ever present double meaning. (Always love the double meaning... As my head's always in the gutter... so there fore it's to be present in my writings...)

Kazahaya quickly finished off his grape fruit and stood up blushing as bright as a ruby red grape fruit. "This conversation is SO over!" he said stomping off in a huff.

Rikuo stood up with a smirk. Kudo was so fun to bother... The ever present smirk never left his face the rest of that day...

-  
Read and Review luffies! They make me happy! Keep me happy and I keep you happy with more randomness! 


End file.
